Sibling Rivalry
by NOxLONGERxHERE
Summary: Kimiko thought she was just some girl walking down the street, but when she has to work with Ed... lets just say that things are not what anyone expected them to be... Please R&R!
1. The Ed look a like

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girl walked up to the entrance of the Eastern Command Center. She said to herself, "Finally! I made it to the East Command Center! Now, I have to meet the boy they call Fullmetal. Whoever this Fullmetal Alchemist is, he better watch out cause there's a new alchemist on her way!" The girl was about 15 years old and she had long, light brown hair that she made into a french braid ponytail. She also wore black leather clothes and a belt with a dark blue jacket and cape.

Up in Roy Mustang's office, Roy was furious about all the paperwork he had to do. He was pacing around the room and looked like he was about to kill something. "Roy, you need to cool down. You're so mad, you're catching yourself on fire. Literally." Roy stopped and looked at his shirt. It was smoldering and turned a little black. He got even more furious and walked to the window. He blinked and saw the girl standing out in the square. "Hey Maes. Wasn't Ed supposed to be on the train to Resembool?" Maes looked up from picking up papers that Roy threw and replied, "Yeah, why?" Roy smiled and said, "I think we have a Fullmetal coward in our military." Maes faced the other way and said to himself, "You should talk." "What was that Hughes?" Maes turned quickly and relied,"Nothing!"

The girl looked up at the office window and saw Roy. She said, "Hmm. Maybe those two know where the Colonel is so I can talk to him about Fullmetal." She ran up to the doors and threw it open. She ran inside and stopped when she felt someone grab her shoulder. The girl turned around and saw a man with short, light- orangish hair and a cigarette in his mouth. "Hey, I know you. You're Lieutenant Havoc." Havoc stared at her and scratched his head, "Uh, yeah I am. So, uh, who are you?" The girl smiled and said, "My name is Kimiko Ashihara. I came to talk to the Colonel." "Oh, okay. Follow me." Havoc led Kimiko down the hallway to a room near the end. He opened the door and she went inside.

Roy was sitting at his desk with Hughes standing beside him. He bent down and told Roy, "Hey Roy. _That_ is not Ed. Last time I checked, Ed was a guy, not a girl."

Roy was dumbstruck, "Then why do they both look the same?"

Kimiko walked up to the desk and said, "Sir, with your permission, I would like to become a State Alchemist." Roy thught about that for a while, then smiled at Kimiko. Her face lit up as he said, "I think that you would make a great State Alchemist. What's your power anyway?" Kimiko replied to him, "Me? I can do a little with metal, but more in with electricity." Roy sat back in his chair and chuckled. He looked at Kimiko and said, "I know exactly what your first mission should be, too."

"Ed, what'd you do this time?" Winry asked as she took a wrench and screwdriver from her toolbox. Ed looked at her with an annoyed look and replied, "I don't know. This is your handiwork." An anger mark popped up on her head and she grabbed Ed's left arm (his real arm) and twisted it around his back. She said to him, "But, this is your hand's work that does this!" She twisted his arm tighter and pulled it farthe behind him. "OW! Winry qui--Ow! Stop it Winry!" There was a knock at the door and Winry just dropped Ed's arm. She went to the door and opened it.

Kimiko was standing there. Winry jumped and looked back at Ed. Ed shrugged and stood up. Kimiko stared at both of them and said, "I-I'm looking for an, uh, Edward Elric?" Ed was confused. He's never seen her before and he didn't know why she was here. He raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm Edward Elric. What is it you want with me?" Kimiko dug in her pocket and took out a silver watch. She told him, "I'm supposed to travel with you. The Colonel assigned me here."


	2. What the!

Hi! I hoped you liked the first chapter! Here's #2!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed was shocked and couldn't believe it. The colonel assigned a _girl_ to work with him.

Kimiko walked over to the couch and sat down. She stared at the floor for a while and then looked up at Al. Al waved and Kimiko freaked. She flipped over the back of the couch and landed face first on the floor. Leaning over the couch she said, "Wha-wha-what is that!" Al looked at her and said in reply, "Uh, I'm Al." Kimiko jumped up and started brushing herself off as if nothing happened. "Sorry Al."

"That's okay."

Kimiko looked at Ed and then at herself. Ed did the same thing. Then they both yelled at each other, "WHY DO YOU LOOK EXACTLY LIKE ME!" Kimiko stared at Ed and Ed stared right back. Then they looked at Winry who jumped at the sight of the twins. She stuttered, "Well don't look at me! I don't know why you look the same!" Ed just turned and gave Kimiko an evil glare.

Someone knocked at the door and they both stopped fighting. Winry went to open the door, but it flew open itself. She fell on her back as Maes jumped in with a picture in his hand. "Hey Ed! Came to tell you...that...uh...nevermind." He stopped what he was saying when he saw that Kimiko was already there. He scratched his head and sat in the chair. "Well that was a waste of time to come here. You got here already." Ed stared at him and asked, "What? Why was it a waste? Tell me why the hell she's here!" Kimiko started by saying, "Look. I don't know why we look the same, but I was sent here by Colonel Mustang to travel with you guys." Ed blinked. She continued, "He said you guys were perfect for me...I don't know what he meant by that, but I'm not leaving just because you don't like the fact that I look like you!" Ed crossed his arms and sat in the chair.

Hughes smiled and the both of them and said, "Ed that's normal for you two to fight. That's how brothers and sisters should act." Ed started to say something, but his mind went blank when he heard 'brothers and sisters'. Kimiko's head cocked at those three words, too. Hughes stared at them and said, "Oh yeah...we never told you even though we knew...you two are brother and sister."

"WHAAAAAAATT!"

Both Kimiko and Ed fainted in the chairs. Winry shook her head as she put washcloths on their heads. "You two are definitely related." Maes chuckled a little at the comment. Al was sitting in the corner saying to himself over and over, "I have a sister. I have a sister. I have a sister..." Winry looked at him and said, "It's okay Al. You can get up now." Al laughed a little and stood up.

Ed was the first one to wake up. He picked his head up and looked at Kimiko. He thought, _Wow. I never knew I had a sister... Why didn't Mom ever tell me?_ He looked at Hughes and Hughes told him, "You know Ed, Roy knew about this a lot longer than me. You should ask him about the situation. Don't ask me about anything." Ed nodded and stood up. He was still feeling a little dizzy from fainting, but he was still able to manage standing up.

Kimiko woke up when Ed stood up. She stared at him and Ed looked at her. They stared at eachother before both of them sighed and said at the same time, "Okay, look, I'm sorry." Kimiko smiled and Ed giggled a little.

In the other room, Winry was watching them. She thought to herself, _Wow... those two are brother and sister... and are more like best friends. They are starting to enjoy eachother's company._ She smiled and continued with lunch.

Both Ed and Kimiko smelled the food cooking and staggered over to the kitchen saying, "I'm starving..." Winry started to laugh which caused the other two to laugh as well.

It looked like things were gonna go pretty well with Ed and Kimiko. Or so they thought...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, If you wanna know what I mean by that... send me reviews! I ain't continuing unless I get some reviews! I mean it too! - -+


	3. No Idea

OK... I was gettin bored with nuttin to do... so I put up the next chapter...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Winry! We'll be leaving!"

"Did you get everything? How bout the extra lunch I made you? Or your oil can for your arm and leg? Or --"

"Winry! Winry, I have everything! I'll be GOING now!"

Winry sighed as Ed, Al, and Kimiko walked out the door and headed down the street. Out of nowhere, Pinako came up behind Winry.

"You know, they're just fine. As long as they stay together, they'll be fine, so quit worrying about them!"

-----------------

Ed walked and stared at Kimiko. She turned to him and asked,

"What?"

Ed stopped and smiled. He rubbed his head.

"Oh, nothin. I was just wondering what it is that you can do. You know, you're alchemy."

"Oh! I guess I never did tell you did I? Well I'm the Power Alchemist! I do electricity!"

Kimiko stood about a foot away from Ed and clapped her hands together. She bent down and touched Ed's left leg with one of her fingers.

"Kimiko... what're you... DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!"

Kimiko had electrocuted Ed's leg and he was bouncing up and down like a moron because it hurt so much. She took her finger off his leg and stood up.

Ed stopped on one leg and was all black. He had been burnt to a crisp. Ed twitched his finger and fell on his back. Kimiko just giggled at him.

Ed jumped up like nothing happened and wiped off his shirt.

"You know, that did hur--"

He looked up and saw Kimiko dashing down the dirt road, laughing. An angermark exploded on top of his head and he chased after her.

Al stood there, trying not to laugh. He was surprised about how Ed was acting towards Kimiko, but, who could blame him? She was so funny!

Al walked very slowly, still holding his laugh, but couldn't do it. He gave up, burst out laughing and ran after the two.

-----------------------------------------------------------

At HQ, Roy was getting a little touchy. He glared a death glare at anyone who asked him something, even Hawkeye.

"I can't ake this anymore! I need to get out of here!"

He walked over to the door of his office and was about to walk right out the door, when he heard someone talk to him.

"Where 'ya goin Roy?"

Roy started to sweat nervously as he turned around. A big, smiling face was right in front of him and Roy jumped and fell backwards.

"Hughes! What're you doing?"

Hughes went chibi and made a thinking face. He looked around and then back to Roy.

"I don't know. I was bored."

"Well... if you're bored... go somewhere else and be bored!"

Hughes' eyes sparkled and he jumped in the air (still chibi BTW) and landed right in front of Roy. He made a powerwalk pose and turned his head to Roy.

"So... are we goin'?"

"We...? What do you mean 'we'? You're not coming with me!"

Hughes had waterfall tears going down his face and he turned around.

"... But you said I should go somewhere else... And I wanna go with you! That's somewhere else!"

Roy stared at him like he was insane and just sighed.

"Fine... you can come with me..."

"Yaaaaayy!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That chapter had nothing to do with the main idea but oh well! I put another up! -sigh- Man I've got such bad writer's block... And Maes acts just like Ryuichi from Gravitation! Weeeeee! I love them both!


End file.
